The Enchanter of Serpents
by CookieMonzterrr
Summary: This is a tale of bets, betrayal, tested friendships and love. This is the story of Valentine de Chershire, a girl who just wanted to be invisible, will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

The Enchanter of Serpents

July 20th:

There I was again platform 9³/4 at King's Cross Station, another pathetic year at Hogwarts, I thought, just two more years and I'd be free to work at St. Mungo's as a healer, two more years of pure hell that is.

Ever since my first day at Hogwarts I have been doing my very best to go unnoticed by my fellow housemates, the Slytherins, truth to be told it wansn't acctually that hard , after all, i just sat on the farthest corner of the classroom and only talked when talked to , o it was quite the easy job.

I got on the Hogwarts Express and sat on the very corner of the Slytherin compartiment, I grabbed my sketch pasd and started to draw the beautiful landscape of my beloved England.

There wasn't much to do now, the trip was almost coming to an end, considering we had already crossed the Scottish territory, so I decided to take a stroll, everythingwas going fine until I saw him, the Slytherin Price, Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, the guy of every girls dreams, even those ridiculous Gryffindors , there he was again, surrounded by a bunch of silly giggling girls, I rolled my6 eyes at the sightand went to the ladie's room to get changed, after that I decided to avoid such awfull encounters and went back to my gloomy corner.

Soon the new perfects would come by to check if the students were in their respective uniforms, I had already changed so I decided to focus on my drawings intead.

After a while the room got eerie and I felt a presence aproaching me,

"My, my who is this adorable girl that is all alone in that dark corner?" said person asked with a cat like grin. I looke up from my midnight black strands of hair and stared into the person's stormy eyes, it was no one othe than the infamous Draco Malfoy!

"Good evening to you too, Malfoy." I said flatly.

"Ah it's just you, Valentine, the Slytherin Virgin, and here was I thinking it was some hottie."

Ando with a turn of his heels he was gone as soon as he came,

Ah yes, I forgot to mention, dear Journal of mine, that when I wasn't too occupied being non-existent I was also know as the 5th, 6th and 7th years only virgin, other than the mudbloods that Draco hadn't taken to bed yet, and thank Merlin I was, because I don't want to end up like Parkinson did, Malfoy's sex slave.

The Hogwarts Express finnaly came to a stop, meaning that we had arrived, I picked up my luggage and my cat, his name is Belzeneth by the way, and went towards the carriages pulled by an invisible force, that is said by Loony Lovegood to be the ... which can only be seen by someon who met death, which I dont believe just like I don't believe in her Nargles theory as well.

I took my carriage alone, as usual, and enjoyed my ride until the castle.

Dinner was served exactly at eight, just as every single year, Dumbledore did his usual speech to the 1st years, thanked all the teachers over and over again, however this year something was different, there was a new guy sitting at the teacher's table, he was chubby and had quite the odd beard, Slughorn was his name according to professor Dumbledore and he was to be the new potions teacher, and Snape, well,he was going to be the new DADA teacher, the cursed position that he craved for so much.

We applauded Snape and Slughorn and went to our respective dormitories, taking care for the stairs not to trick us, just like they used to do quite often in our early years at Hogwarts.

I decided to go to bed early tonight, so I cuddled with Belzeneth under the bright green cover and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Draco's POV:

"Ah mate... I'm so bored and there are no more interesting girls for me to shag that I haven't already." Balise seemed to comprehend my feelings since he just answered me with a smile plastered on his face.

"I suppose a bet would cheer up your spirits..." Said he while grinning.

That interested me.

"I'm listening, speak up, Blaise." I said while drinking some firewhisky.

He casually drank a glass of my firewhisky and said,

"I give you three months to shag Valentine de Chershire or else you will loose the title f Slytherin Sex God to me, your dear and beloved Blaise Zabini!" and with that said he stood up on the couch and made a funny victorious pose, I laughed and drank another sip of firewhisky.

"It's on mate, and be sure if I wanted to, I could have shagged the Chershire girl by tomorrow... but taking in consideration the three months I have to fulfill the bet I'll play with her a little and leave drooling for me just like the others."

My best friend did not seem convinced for he just chuckled and said,

"We'll se..."


	2. Chapter 2

~1~

July 21st:

I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided to go down to the Slytherin Common Room and take a look on my favorite creatures, the merpeople and the Giant Squid.

The sun wasn't up yet, so it was dark down in the lake , but the water continued the same moss green colour as ever the mermaids swam happily dancing to the merman's song and occasionally came by to say hello, I know it is odd but just like professor Albus Dumbledore I had made myself quite the good friend with them.

When no one was around in the common room area the merpeople showed me all the hidden beauties of the lake, I got so distracted with my own thoughts that I did not even notice that the mermaids were gone and the music was no longer playing, soon the place got eerie and an unknown subject aproached .

"Good morning, Valentine, did you sleep well?"

I looked up to see who the owner of the voice was. It only confirmed my worst thoughts, it was no one other than Malfoy with a towel wraped in his waist and his platinum blond hair dripping wet, the droplets of water sliding all over his half nude body, going over his toned chest and then going to...

"See something you like, Chershire?"

I ignored the question and got my tranfiguration essay and foccused on that solely.

With a chuckle and a turn of his heels he was gone.

Breakfastwas pretty much the same as every year, dull. I sat alone at the very end of the table drinking pumpkin juice and eating blueberry flavoured waffles, on the contrary of every Slytherin's thoughts I absolutely admired house elfs and all the history behind their nowdays lives.

A long time ago...

_Elfs were majestic creatures with long platinum blond hair and bright green eyes they were in love with nature and it's inhabitants. With only their voices they could make trees grow even from the most dry and dead soil, with their flutes the animals danced happily and everything was in peace, even the mighty dragons respected and obeyed to the elves demands._

_However Salazar Slytherin thought that such power should belong to the wizarding world and started a war against Queen Sedine the ruler of Hyacintho Luna, the capital of the elve s domain, obviously with the Basilisk strength and power the elves lost and were enslaved for the rest of their lives._

_Sais the legend that the elves will only be freed from such curse when..._

But then again I was abrubtly interrupted by the Slytherin Prince once more this morning.

"May I sit here?"he asked politely, which was quite surprising considering the Slytherin's "player rules". I quick and quietly finished breakfast and went outside.

It was raining, the sky was grey and the normally bright green plants lost their colour, the world seemed to be crying, I didn't care, I let the sky's tears purify my body, clear my soul and empty my mind.

I borrowed some Gillyweed from professor Slughorn with the excuse that it was for personal reasons and got away with the lie.

Now that I was at the lake, I slowly started to undress and left myself only in undergarments, unawere of the presence that was watching me behind the bushes.

I ate all of the Gillyweed and dived into the endless darkness below me.

Son, my friends came to see me, swimming in circles arounde me and playing with my long midnight black hair. They seemed happy today, for they were singing, with those marvelous voices of theirs and playing the zither kingly, I smiled as I closed my eyes and danced along with their hipnotizing song and forgot about the rest universe around me.

I swam back to the surface considering my one hour was up, I used a charm to dry myself, got decent once more and put my hair up in a messy bun.

Class hadn't started yet so I chose my usal seat by the window and waited for my first class wityh professor Slughorn.

Much to my dismay he decided to put us t work in pairs this year and unfortunately I was paired with Malfoy who just winked at me and took his seat beside me.

Istead of being flirty or jerky with me, he was cordial and treated me with due respect, which made me quite glad.

Draco asked me if we could do the potions research tomorrow afternoon in the library, being a good potions partner that I was I could not refuse so I said yes.

After potions we had DADA with the Gryffindors and to my luck I was paired with Neville Longbottom the most clumsy, and pathetic Gryffindork I ever met.

When I looked at Malfoy I noticed that he was staring right back at me and winked whenever I looked, i thought it was somewhat amusing, some kind of secret game only the two of us knew about.

Lunch was peaceful and Draco did not bother me again, but he continued with the staring though.

The other classes, History of Magic, Tranfiguration and Apparition passed by as fast as DADA had.

Nothing much happened at dinner either because Draco and the Slytherin quidditch team had practice tonight, I just continued in my corner admiring the ceiling that I never ceased to grow tired of.

The Golden Trio laughed in joy as one of the Weasley's told a joke. Pathetic as ever, I thought, just like the twin weasels used to be, thank Merlin they graduated.

It was now time to go to sleep, Draco and the others weren't back yet. Was I waiting? No of course not, I was just too busy writing my journal.

I started growing tired and soon sleep embraced me and I fell into a dreamless sleep in the Common Room's Couch.


	3. Chapter 3

~2~

July 22nd:

I slept in late and ended up missing breakfast.

However, as soon as I got up I was greeted with a tray filled with a great variety of the freshest and finest fruits of the country, the fruits were apples, pears, blueberrys, strawberries and peaches, which by the way were favourites of mine.

The pumpkin juice was delicious, not too seet nor bitter, it was simply perfect.

Now that I started to become aware of my surroundings, I noticed that the dorms was filled with bouquets of flower all adressed to me. There were roses of all colours including blue, pink, yellow, white, chapain coloured and obviously, red.

With the red roses bouquet was a note, I read it out loud and it said:

_Dear Valentine, _

_I apologize greatly for all that I made you go through in the past years, so, to redeem myself I did all of this judt for you. I sicerely hope you forgive me._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ps:Meet me at the Black Lake right after dinner._

At first I thought it was somekind of trick on hisbehalf, but considering all the trouble he had just to prepare this for me and carry me back to my bed, I decided to go against my instincts, just thisw once.

Classes wentby quite fast today,and I couldn't help but to notice Draco starring right back at me very intensely, with those stormy eyes of his. For some reason that gave me butterflies in my stomach, just by looking back , and sometimes I caught myself secretly smiling.

I had to admit it, his smile was beautiful, charming even, with his blond hair no longer slicked back, he looked quite handsome himself.

It was almost time for dinner , I got more and more nervous by the second and with the creepy stares that Draco gave me, it did not help at all.

Soon dinner was over and it was time to meet Malfoy, I took a deep breath, gathered all my strengths and went.

It was quite dark but the full moon and the fireflies that flew around gave the place somewhat of a natural glow to the lake.

Draco was already there, waiting for me.

I just hoped it wasn't all a plot to humiliate me or something like that.

"You came, Valentine!"Said he, with excitment.

"So did you want to talk about something in particular or what?" I asked using a flat tone

"Or what'' Said he jokingly while messing with my hair

I sighed in disbelief and decide to look at the stars instead, there weren't many but they were enough to light up the black sky, giving Malfoy somewhat of a angelic aura, for some reason my heart started to pump faster when I looked at him in the eyes and I seemed to get out of breath every time he...

"Let's sit down and look at the stars shall we?" With that said he put a blanket on the grass and we stayed in silence for a while.

"So..." I said while trying to start a conversation with him, since the silence was starting to get awkward.

"Tell me a bit about you, Valentine." Said he gently while interrupting me.

"Well...",I started, "I was born in Nice and lived there for about three years, my mom wanted me to go to Beuxbatons like she did, but I preferred to come to Hogwarts, where my deceased father studied, he died two months before I was born, he was involved in a muggle car accident. My favorite creatures are the merpeople and favorite teacher is professor Snape and that's basically it about me."

He actually seemed interested in my life story, which kind of made me happy, I mean, i never had someone apt to listen to what I had to say and the person that I least expecting it from was Draco.

The lights of the castle went out and we knew it was time to sleep, it was getting cold even though it was summer so Draco offered me his jacket, it smelled just like him, cinnamon.

He acconpanied me to the dorms and when I was about to enter the girls room he gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed.

As soon as I entered the girls dormitories, I was attacked by a bunch of angry fan girls who were asking me tons of question about my "date" with Malfoy, the girls that I could remember the name of were Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters, who by the way were the angriest of the bunch.

I just ignored them and tried to sleep.

However all I could think about was Malfoy, Malfoy and Malfoy, all I saw was his beautiful hair, charming smile, alabaster skin and etc.

Considering I couldn't sleep I decided to ask professor Snape to brew me a Dreamless Sleep potion, I knew he was still awake, checking if the Golden Trio wasn't up to something once more.

_knock kock_, I knocked on the door twice announcing it was me.

"Yes?" Said he while looking in my direction.

"Excuse me, professor, but could you give me some Dreamless Sleep potion if it is not asking too much." Even though professor Slughorn was in charge of potions now, Snape still had some of them stocked in his office.

A look of pure concern crossed the middle-aged man's face and soon enough he was asking me what happened for me to want such a potion.

"Well..." I started, "Ever since a few days ago, all that's been in my had is Draco Malfoy and each time he makes a move on me it gets worse"He looked even more concerned.

"That boy will do no good for you, Valentine, you know how he is with females in general, you that you're like a daughter to me right?" Ever since my first year Snape protected me like he would his own daughter.

I took the potion and left towards my room.

Peeves was lurking around and teasing poor Moaning Myrtle who was crying as usual and trying to hit on Potter ever since the fourth year, ridiculous.

I reached the Werewolf statue that led to the Slytherin's Common Room

"Gryndillow"I whispered

Soon the statue opened its crossed arms and I was able to enter.

I cuddled with Belzeneth under the covers and embraced sleep


	4. Chapter 4

July 29th:

A week has been since I last wrote in this journal, and I have some news, good and bad that is, the good news are that Pansy and Milicent ended up getting detention for picking a fight with a Hufflepuff.

Now the bad news are, I had fallen for Malfoy's charms, and fallen hard.

Yesterday he asked me out, I was speechless so he took that as a yes. I wa pretty cool with going out, but...

I didn't know what to wear.

Pathetic I know, but back to my problems, I still didn't now what to wear.

That's when I had the brilliant idea to get my deceased mum's clothes.

I searched ad searched but I didn't seem to find much and it was a tad late to go to Hogsmade to buy something, and thats when IT caught my attention...

A pearl coloured sundress with a layer of white lace over the skirt of the dress.

I charmed my hair so it was curled at the tips and put some pearl earrings on.

I was ready, and five minutes ahead of schedule.

One more minute, I started to count the seconds, 60, 59, 58...

He was going to come at any moment now, 30, 29, 28, 27...

3,2,1...

_knock knock!_

I rushed to answer the door as soon as he knocked

He came at the exact time we had agreed on, 7:30pm.

"Good evening, Draco." I said

"Good evening, Valentine." He replied politely.

" What are we doing tonight anyways?" I asked, I was very curious as to what were the plans for our date.

"It's a secret, now shall we?" He had a playful smile on his lips.

I took his hand and so we went.I was excited but at the smae time nervous, considering this was the firt date I went on and what if we kissed!?

I couldn't even consider the possibility, otherwise I would go beet red.

We concealed in the shadows, while everyone was having dinner, the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

He told me to close my eyes, and so I did.

We walked for what seemed to be about ten minutes and the he finally told m to open my eyes and when I did I realised we were on the Quidditch field, what were we doing there was not of my knowledge.

"Malfoy... for Merlin's sake what on earthh are we..." I was soon interrupted by a Malfoy that picked me up bridal style and put me on his Nimbus 2002.

"This" Said he while taking us higher and higher by the moment, I was terrified, for I was not a good flyer, nope not at all, thank you very much.

"D-D-Draco wh-what are you d-d-doing?" I stuttered

"Taking you somewhere very special for me." He said while laughing at my pale face.

Time seemed to have stopped for we flew and flew and never seemed to reach anywhere.

"Here we are" he said while pointing to a large field with a river beside it.

It was a sight to behold , the fireflies flew all over the place giving it a ghostly green glow, the cigacadas sung happily, enchanting the field's aura.

We layed down on the soft green grass, admired the stars, and talked about our current lives and the future, like we had any clue.

"So, Valentine, what do you plan on doing after we graduate from Hogwarts?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"Well... I plan on becoming a healer at St. Mungo's or work at a flower shop, it was what mum did for a living." I said with a sad and notalgic smile on my face

He seemed very comprehensive for he gave me a hug, it was a bold move even for him for we never had any fisical contact.

My heart skipped a beat and if he could see my face he would see that it was very flushed.

"What about you, Draco?" I asked a we cuddled under the stars and fireflies

"I plan on working at the Ministry just like father and probably end up into a loveless marriage with a pureblood of mother's choosing." he said sadly, but not letting me go.

Cuddling with him gave me the nice feeling of butterflies flutering through my heart.

After a moment of silence and deep contemplation of each other's faces IT happened.

We kissed.

A short and shy kiss, but a kiss nontheless.

"I'm sorry" He said "I shouldn't have done that, I totally ruined our friendly outing, I'm really, really sorry" To prove that it was okay with me I kissed him back, this time it was a real kiss, long and passionate, but not desperate, no not at all.

We only stopped when we ran out of air, our heartbeats accelerated and syncrhonised.

"For a virgin you're a pretty good kisser you know?" He said while letting his jerky side take control, I decided to ignore it this time and just played along.

"Maybe I'm not a virgin at all"I joked while smiling slyly, he did not seem to like it considering his grunt.

"Anyways..." I said while trying change the subject,"I think we should get back to the castle otherwise Snape will notice we are missing."

We got up, got ourselves rid of the grass in our clothes and went to fetch Draco's broom.

"Up" he said, and fast as a bullet his Nimbus 2002 was in his hands.

The ride back to the castle wasn't as frightening as the ride out, the stars seemed brighter than usual and the moon seemed to smile at us.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." I said while trying to start a conversation with Malfoy.

"Not as beautiful as you are, my dear" Said he while stroking my cheek.

I blushed.

Who would have though, me, Valentine de Cheshire blushig, ha! What a joke, afterall I was basically the impersonation of Artemis on Earth, the eternal virgin.

We reached the castle within minutes, it was half past nine and everyone was either in their respective common rooms, studying or sleeping.

We concealed in the shadows once more, everything was going fine until we reached the last corridor we had to take to reach our dormitory.

"Peeves." I said while looking at Draco.

"Damnit!"He cussed.

We waited until Peeves turned around and ran as fast as we could to the dormitory.

"Gryndillow!"We said in unison, as we quickly entered the common room.

We were red, panting and jumpy as fuck, people would soon start to jump to precipitated conclusions.

We said goodbye and went to sleep.


End file.
